Steel stud framing, such as light or heavy gauge steel framing, is well known and often used in both commercial and residential construction. Such framing is typically utilized to construct interior partition walls and generally consists of sill plates or channels located at the top and bottom of a wall, with studs extending between the channels, much like more traditional wooden sill plates and wooden studs. Both the sill plates and the studs are typically C-shaped or U-shaped. The studs are typically affixed to the channels by mechanical fastening means, such as self-tapping screws. Once all of the electrical and mechanical appurtenances have been installed between the studs, drywall may then be attached to the studs, again typically with mechanical fastening means, to complete the wall.
In a majority of construction projects, the lower-most sheet of drywall is installed first, with the subsequent sheets being placed on top of the lower sheets for temporary support during construction. When installed in this manner, installers will typically place the lower-most sheet of drywall directly on the floor surface adjacent to the sill plate. Because the floor surfaces of construction sites, particularly commercial sites and residential basements, tend to be formed from concrete, moisture may wick through the concrete and into the drywall through capillary action. This situation promotes the formation of mold in the drywall.
Mold is problematic for drywall in that it causes staining and general discoloration. Mold may also cause the drywall to disintegrate over time, or begin to emit an odor. The formation of certain molds may be a health detriment to individuals exposed to the mold or spores therefrom which may travel away from the spore source, for example, by becoming airborne from forced air heating or cooling. Thus, mold in any area of a structure may taint the entire structure. Such health problems may range in minor cases from allergic reactions to actual sicknesses in severe cases.
Installers with knowledge and concern for the mold growth phenomenon are preferably careful to avoid contact between drywall and concrete floors. To prevent such contact, installers may use drywall shims or wedges between the floor and the drywall during construction. Once the drywall is attached to the studs, the shims or wedges should then be removed to prevent moisture from wicking from the floor to the drywall through the shims or wedges. Often, installers simply leave the shims or wedges in place despite this concern.
Other methods of temporarily supporting the first sheet of drywall off of the floor surface during installation of the drywall are also commonly utilized. One such method is the use of a bent steel wedge. In this method, an installer places one end of a long and slender piece of steel which is curved beneath the drywall such that the curved ends face up. The installer then steps on the free end to lower the free end and elevate the end beneath the drywall. Once the drywall is elevated, the installer may affix the drywall to the studs and then remove the bent steel wedge.
This method is problematic as it is often difficult to coordinate use of a bent steel wedge with one's foot while simultaneously holding and attempting to affix a piece of drywall to the studs. Additional helpers may be useful, but their use affects overall project efficiency by requiring additional man-hours of labor.
Regardless of the method utilized by the installer, irregularities in the floor surface may also cause contact between the drywall and the floor. For example, even a diligent installer who places shims on each end of a drywall section may encounter an uneven floor which is raised in the middle portion such that the middle portion makes contact with the drywall despite the installer's best efforts. In such cases, additional shims must be provided or the drywall will contact the floor in that middle portion. Use of additional shims slows the installation and affect overall project efficiency.
Even where drywall is placed above the surface of a floor, it is often placed with too little of a gap to avoid becoming moist. Drywall should be placed a minimum of ⅜-inch and preferably approximately ½-inch above the floor surface to prevent moisture from the floor surface from wicking into the drywall. These heights also help to keep the drywall dry in the case of unintended spills, floods or the like, or routine cleaning efforts. Even a diligent installer may only place the drywall approximately ¼-inch or less above the floor when using the prior art methods of temporarily elevating the drywall discussed above. Often, this may still lead to mold growth.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a sill plate which incorporates features which inherently prevent drywall from contacting a floor surface, and which can maintain a proper elevation above a floor surface on a consistent basis.